Star Wars Episode V: The Last of the Jedi
by wickedflame49
Summary: The galaxy is shrouded by darkness; the evil Emperor governs the galaxy with a reign of terror with the help of his sith apprentice Darth Vader. While rumors of a Rebellious Alliance achieving their first victory against the Empire, a Jedi master felt that it wouldn't be enough as he foresaw the future and took his own precautions. Rise Uzumaki Naruto; you're the last of the Jedi.
1. Chapter 0

**0-Once upon a time in a far planet in a Far Far Away Galaxy**

_**STAR**_

_**WARS**_

**A New Hope II-The Empire Strikes Back**

_**After the events that led to the creation of the Galactic empire and the execution of the dreaded order 66, The Jedi order has been massacred by Darth Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker who was a talented Jedi under Obi-Wan Kenobi's apprenticeship. Mace Windu, a proficient Jedi in the arts of the Force foresaw a bit of the future and obeying the will of the force, he pre-recorded training sessions and in an escape-pod he sent it to the farthest region far from the Galactic Empire and Darth Vader's Clutches. **_

_**Now, while in the galaxy the rumors spread of a Rebellious Alliance against the empire and their achievements in destroying the Death Star, Darth Vader has been far from forgiving in his reign of darkness.**_

_**In search for a Sith apprentice worthy of his teachings, Darth Vader scoundrels upon the outer rim of the galaxy while his fleet are in search of the Rebellious Alliance in the remote planet of Hoth.**_

_**As the Empire tries to Strike back with their unforgiving military, far far away from the galaxy; a new story begins…**_

* * *

On the far corners of the galaxy a young boy was born in a family and unlike his younger sister he wasn't graced as her. Uzumaki Naruto is a red haired young boy who was born into the big Uzumaki Clan, treated like royalty inside the clan for being the son of the clan leader and also of the fourth hokage.

Naruto had red hair like his mother yet it was spiked in style of his father, his skin wasn't tanned like his father but instead as his mother it creamy and clear, yet his eyes were of a cerulean blue shade like his father's. The young Uzumaki is however ignored by his parents ever since his sister had a part of the kyubi sealed inside her. Because, while they might not acknowledge it, he is intelligent enough to know that she had a hero-like destiny unlike him who would be just a commoner.

At the young age of four he started the academy unlike the usual generations of boys and girls who started the academy at eight, learning the arts of shinobi. To blend with the darkness and to use Chakra as his tool for defense, highly perceptive of his surroundings that were peaceful. At his eight years of age he graduated from the academy without his father even knowing he did and bestowed in a Genin team of civilians, that unlike most clan boys, they advanced a lot less.

His clan, the Uzumaki; are traditionalists that have laws on them ever since the clan was funded. Uzumaki Kushina and Minato Namikaze made the war effort to search for the scattered Uzumaki all around the shinobi world during the start of the Third Shinobi world war, and without knowing it, they had a district worth of clan members that were forsaken from society.

The Uzumaki elder Toshiro took a liking to young Naruto and taught him the Uzumaki Arts, knowing that the young boy needed a mentor since his mother would pay attention to Kasumi, the blonde haired jinchuuriki of the Uzumaki Clan. A royalty in konoha and in her clan nonetheless.

The Uzumaki clan has the tradition to teach swordsmanship upon their young since they start academy and to start fuinjutsu before their last year, for them to grow into full Uzumaki Clan members when they are Chunin. Yet given the geniality of the young man, he was taught Swordsmanship and Fuinjutsu since the start of his academy years.

Water Ninjutsu and Wind Ninjustu are also a talent for the young boy, not only that but also his strange bloodline to combine the elements and create ice. And even though it was irrelevant for his growing swordsmanship, he showed to have the forgotten Kaguya Bloodline, the Shikotsumyaku.

Learning beside him, was an abandoned orphaned Uzumaki girl by the name of Tayuya who studied upon the female Elders who learned a different kenjutsu style from male Uzumaki.

* * *

An eight year old red-haired genin boy of the hidden leaf village and proud of the Uzumaki Clan was playing ninja with his best female friend Tayuya, but he was having a hard time finding her. Already being on the forests in the edges of the Uzumaki Clan District's Territory, young naruto wore a crimson red kimono-like shirt with the orange uzumaki emblem behind it, black pants and black shinobi sandals.

His head darted from left to right as he continued to walk in the forest.

"Tayuya-chan." He spoke worriedly as his eyes searched desperately for his friend, yet he never found her. As the young boy of eight tried to search for her, he found a cave instead. His child curiosity got the best of him as he went further inside the cave to find it alone, yet something laid waiting for him. A metallic hexagon-like object laid in front of him as his calculating eyes analyzed it. Taking it with his hands and trying to search for something to activate it, he felt the trees move and his senses spiked and so did a tiny portion of his chakra in instinct.

To his surprise the object started to hover in the air, and a blue mirage of a person appeared, the man looked muscular and his eyes were ever so stern.

"**Greetings, you've gotten in contact with my holocron. In which I'll teach you from now on during the next sessions this pre-recorded message allows in its memory, for you to be a Jedi. I'm Windu, a Jedi Master and member of the Jedi Council. I've never had the pleasure of having an apprentice, yet I know that we may meet soon, my padawan. For now…keep this close to you, for as when you channel your vital energy I'll appear with the next training session."**

The man disappeared, and Naruto did as the man dressed in strange clothing ordered. Pocketing the object inside his utility pouch, the young uzumaki marched away, the young boy had a light-blue obi on his crimson red kimono and this obi had his two swords resting in it, waiting to be summoned.

Even though he has the Shikotsumyaku, he rarely knows how to use it, so the bloodline he uses mostly is the Hyoton or Ice Release since it's an ace to his nature transformation abilities.

The young boy marched to his home, to find it alone. The young red-haired boy marched to his room with a sad expression, his father must be at his office and since today his sensei gave him a day off he had rather too much free time. So he went to his room and focused chakra on the holocron of his newest teacher.

Young children of eight are taught I the arts of the force, unlike Anakin Skywalker who was already ten, that never permitted him to have the Jedi way droned deeply to him. So, during the two years and with the blessing of the force that unknown to him found a way to snake into his world and teach him the jedi way.

Fate has chosen the young Uzumaki out of many to be a hero in the galaxy, to do the difference.

* * *

A ten year old Naruto was in Tayuya's home giving her company so that she may not feel alone, after all; what's left for him to do in the village when his team has aced through the Kumogakure Chunin Exams due to his help. Although the Hokage was the one that had the decision, his team was being a Chunin yet, all they got as duty is guarding the gates of the village or working with the Barrier Team. Needles to say they were surprised to see the red-haired son of the fourth hokage already with them.

"Say Shit-head; How does it feel to be a Chunin?" Tayuya asked to the young red-haired teen as she fixed herself a sandwich, although she knew how to cook today was a free day for genin and academy children so she was lazy to prepare herself complicated meals. "Boring, being gate guard and working for the barrier team hardly ever gives action at all. Although in the house of the barrier team, we usually play shogi and poker with the others to erase the boredom." The Uzumaki Chunin stated as the red-haired young girl two years older than him and still in the academy laughed.

"Only you can make a hassle at being high-ranked Naruto." The young red-haired girl stated to the young man who in his eyes, could see her tension. "You seem rather tense Yuya-chan." The young boy stated sternly to the girl who turned to him, her eyes could express her tension as her face did a comical expression. "Am I that predictable?" The girl asked and the young clan heir nodded with a serious expression.

"You almost never say my name except when something's happening Tayuya. So, please tell me." As the girl's best friend it was his duty to help her in life and be useful for something at least that just doing gate guarding duty. "Well, I need to do the bunshin-henge-kawarimi trio to pass the genin test. I'm not good at henge." The young Uzumaki girl stated as she looked at her wooden flute, white there were only a few notes she could do.

"Then, I want you to be the Kunoichi of the Year Tayuya; because I'm going to give you a gift if you do." The young Uzumaki said to her, causing her surprise and rather curiosity. "You'll see shithead, I'm going to be Kuoichi of the year and beat you in battle." The female red-haired Uzumaki boasted with confidence against the journeyman ninja who was by far skilled in Chakra-Related Ninja Arts and in-learning of the Jedi-Way of the Force.

"Then, I'll be expecting that day." The young red-haired Uzumaki said and he got up, and faced the young red-haired girl. "I've wanted to tell you something Tayuya-chan." Naruto said with seriousness to the girl who faced him back, although she hated him for saying her name with that honorific; when he was serious his face lost any trace of emotions and was replaced with the stern visage of a warrior.

"When I'm here." His head turned around, then at the roof and after venturing around the kitchen his eyes were now on her. "I feel like I'm in home." The young red-haired boy stated to the surprise of Tayuya who didn't know how to exactly reply that. "And I want to thank you for being more than a friend for me, because that's how I feel. I'll protect you." The young red-haired man stated to see the grumble of the girl in her front.

"I' not a damsel in distress for you to protect Shithead." Her fierce personality acted with all the rashness that's only trademark to Uzumaki females. "I'll end up saving your ass one day." The young girl stated as the young Chunin Padawan smirked at her, doing a sly reply. "Then I'll train double than before so you can have my back as I have yours, Deal?" The young man said as both Uzumaki's fist-bumped.

"You've got it whiny mamma-boy." The girl teased to the young man who chuckled and sat on the table, giving company to the girl as she ate her breakfast and knowing that he had to return home to have another training session with his Jedi Master Mace Windu, the young man marched away to his house.

* * *

"**Welcome again young man, as you see, this is the six-hundredth twenty-seventh training session under me young padawan. It's time for you to come to the Jedi Temple my young padawan, there we can speak personally.**" Windu stated in his pre-recorded message as he continued to speak. "**You see, a situation has arisen in the galaxy, and you may notice it or not but Chancellor Palpatine is corrupt and usurped the power of the Galactic Senate to his own accord. I fear that dark times are upon us, and Master Yoda a colleague, also felt it. In my ventures as a Jedi, I've come with the fact to accept my future and that's the reason I left this pre-recorded message inside a pod that was launched towards a direction as farthest from the galaxy as it can go. For I've felt that Chancellor Palpatine Sith energy, his immense hatred is enough to make him dangerous. Beware of that man and any of the Clones, since, from what I've heard of Obi-Wan…they're related to Darth Tyranus.**" Bracing what Windu told him, the young red-haired Uzumaki heard with attention. From what his master said, Palpatine must be a very evil man, to use his deep hatred to empower his force in the Way of the Sith; that must make him quite an evil person.

"**I trust you. For now, you've got to acquire my sword young Padawan. I'll be awaiting you at the Jedi Temple, heed this call for is dire, the next time you open this holocron, the coordinates to the Jedi Temple in Coruscant will be for you to type in the pod's automatic navigation system. The pod must be not so far from the site where you found my message. May the force be with you, young Padawan.**"

The message was closed and Naruto knew that it was his time to start his journey to show everybody in the galaxy that naruto is a jedi. "I'll need to start to make the preparations to go." The young Uzumaki boy stated with a stern expression, even though it was a man in a prerecorded message, Mace Windu's way of life in the short time he lectured him and drilled upon him the Jedi way of thinking.

Jedi can't have emotional attachments for that lead to love and love leads to darkness and darkness leads to the dark side, Jedi must not have emotions, Jedi must obey orders and use the force for the good of the galaxy. The will of fire was somehow like it, if you see it in a realistic point of view without the mushiness, it was to obey and protect the village; just like Jedi protect the galaxy.

The emotional attachments weren't really an issue to him, the only one was Tayuya, which he saw as somebody so near him…and that was the only obstacle In his Jedi way. Somebody that he loved deeply and held dear, yet he couldn't make her disappear; there must be some way to keep him from getting seduced by the dark side. There must be a way for a Jedi to protect his comrades with all its strength without getting attached.

Yet hard it is to discern.

'Maybe my time in the galaxy will by enough, after all. No attachments got to be made, much less if the Galaxy is dominated already by this Palpatine man.' The boy stated, knowing that his journey had to be made soon, and how better than now.

* * *

Minato Namikaze was sometimes a clueless man, always trying to just fill paperwork without reading it and without knowing it, he was the one who accepted his son's Chunin title and his team's and he was the one who placed him On with the gate guarding duty.

However in one day where paperwork almost seemed to be nullified, Minato went to the Chunin registry where he kept close tabs on each and every Chunin the hidden leaf village had, what their works were and their bosses.

One name brought him out of his musings and made him choke on his tea.

**Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto**

**Konoha Barrier and Gate Guarding Team **

**Kotetsu and Izumo **

For Namikaze Minato this surprised him, it was unbelievable that his heir was already a Chunin when his daughter was just about to be graduated, he even thought that he was just not interested in being Ninja. He even was going to revoke his title as heir, yet for this to happen.

"ANBU! Bring me my wife Kushina and Chunin Kotetsu and Izumo." Two of his most loyal ANBU and bodyguards marched away, between them was none other than Uchiha Itachi; a sign of trust Minato made with the clan that made people shut up about the troubles with the Kyubi attack and the Uchiha, hence, peace was in Konoha.

It only took minutes for the two Chunin and his wife dressed in Jonin garments to be ready to heed orders.

"Kotetsu, Izumo. I want an explanation of this." The fourth Hokage placed his young son's folder, in which it stated by official seal that he was a Chunin of the Hidden Leaf Village. Izumo approached and laughed nervously, scratching his head in wonder. "Well Hokage-sama, we were just as estranged as you the first day he arrived, although…I can say that the boy packs a punch Hokage-sama." Izumo stated in acknowledgment as Kotetsu nodded with a smirk. "WHAT!?" Uzumaki Kushina asked while approaching, not believing what her eyes saw, her son was already a Chunin, a whole life of experience and yet she was never there for him, yet, she requested personally to the Hokage to be Kasumi's jonin sensei.

"Who was his sensei?" The female clan head demanded to both Chunin guards who sighed, Kotetsu closed his eyelids before sighing. "From what I remember Naruto never said too much details except that his sensei retired after he and his teammates aced through the Kumogakure Chunin Exams, which earned quite the surprised of many since he defeated one of the Hachibi Jinchuuriki's female apprentices in swordsmanship and he even showed his Hyoton bloodline. He even sent a personal letter for you as congratulations for your son's talent, and from what the rumor mill said, he's thinking of making the person that Naruto defeated an ambassador between Kumo and Konoha." Kotetsu stated with surprise to the fourth Hokage who went to his papers and found those letters, though he kept them on his shelf and have accumulated dust ever since.

"What Hokage-sama? Didn't Kushina-sama and you know about his achievements?" Izumo asked in curiosity, this earned however for the female clan head to leak her immense kyubi enhanced Killing Intent, her long hair shaped into nine tails.

"Minato, we've got to speak." The female clan head stated to her husband who just gulped and looked at both males. "I want a detailed report about his abilities, psychological profile; the basic." Both Chunin sighed knowing that the red-haired boy would be rather submissive to the orders, yet the same results would be stated. The boy was a darn good shinobi, ready to serve and be blade to the Hokage's will.

* * *

Knowing that he had to heed the call soon, the young red-haired boy took without permission all the scrolls his family had in their remote library; knowing that they'll be in better use for him than with them, he marched away after sealing all the scrolls of his family in a small one, enough to be in his chest on the scroll pockets his Chunin vest had.

Following the Jedi way, he did one last letter towards his parents where he stated what he's been learning, from whom and that he had a higher destiny; he felt its call, something intermittent, a remote signal that screamed for him to help. As he wrote, tears started to cascade from his eyes as his face tried to maintain itself devoid of emotions. The whole ordeal was sad and tired the young boy as he continued to write the message, knowing that here he'll left whatever remained of that young screaming boy who silently screamed for attention at each achievement he did. Holding upon on a chakra metal flute that he was going to give to Tayuya, millions of what ifs were on his head.

Trying so hard to sigh, he took the letter he wrote for his parents and broke it into millions of pieces; a symbolical act where he broke ties with that young boy who desperately wanted attention, to a young man; a Young Jedi Padawan ready to learn more.

Knowing that there was nothing for him in this planet, and that it was better for him to leave so that no sith could ever sense this planet's potential, Naruto parted into the Uzumaki district's streets to the house of the only one who could ease his sadness and bitterness. Walking as he cleaned his constant cascading tears with his hands, he arrived and knocked desperately on the house.

"What the fuck do you-." Before she could end her cursing, she was hugged. Tayuya not being a mushy person could clearly see the red spiked hair, and she knew that it was Naruto. "Hey." She said hugging the Uzumaki heir back, rubbing his back the young man undid the hug and sniffed, not holding back his tears.

"Why are you crying?" The young girl asked, she was just about to drown in frustration and scream to the boy who outstretched his hands and showed her a chakra metal flute, this one looked really professional unlike her wooden flute. "I love you Tayuya; ever since we've been best friends there's no place better than this for him, my home is with you at your side." The young red-head confessed, to her causing the shock of the red-head who just staid there, with the flute in her hands.

"Naruto…" He said as she saw that he was in full garments yet he didn't wear his headband. Approaching to him, the red-head cupped his cheek with her right hand, massaging his whiskers…this caused the young Chunin to purr. Answering to the young chunin's reply she kissed him on the lips, so hotly enough and fiercely like any Uzumaki woman would do to their destined man.

The legendary red thread of fate had a way to work its machinations in life.

Both teens hugged, as they kissed before eventually the young man parted from the Uzumaki girl's lips and he stared into her deep brown orbs.

"I've committed a crime against my father, my clan and the village. I have to leave…" The young man stated earning the surprise and the feeling of dread of the female red-head who just hung her head. "I'll go with you." She stated yet the young chunin knew he couldn't do that to her. "If I do so, I'll be selfish. Instead, I want you to do something for me in my absence Hime. Protect my family…" The young shinobi stared deep into the eyes of the female red-haired girl, before turning away from her.

Without any other words and with bittersweet feelings on his heart, the young man escaped from his village to enter his clan district and search for the escape pod; knowing that there was no bother into showing at home anymore since he'll be long gone.

Regretting his decision as he walked deeper into the forest he found the escape pod from the Jedi Temple, unlike common spaceships that had defense mechanisms, radars and could be piloted; escape pods didn't had defense mechanisms and weren't piloted, their own system traces the coordinates and leaves the person on the ordered course. Yet always giving that rough landing as a trademark, since they were escape pods and no parking system are built on them; with surprise; he boarded the inside of the tiny circular ship that immediately went in activation.

Without even asking orders, the machine sucked his master's holocron and set it on a tiny table where many numbers were starting to be shown.

"**Course Selected: Coruscant Jedi Temple."** A male robotic voice spoke loudly enough for him to hear; looking through the small window the escape pod had, he had only one more time to take one last glance at the planet where he was born and raised. Touching the window, he felt its sheer coldness; knowing that soon the escape po will lead him away forever of his home to the unknown, he closed his eyes and remembered the words of his Master.

_If you feel something is wrong with you, meditate; meditate using the force. Focus your force to make yourself stronger, it doesn't matter how much times you've got to do it, just do. _

With prior experiences from the training sessions with Windu, the young blonde Chunin Nuke-nine of the hidden leaf village went into a lotus meditating position, his eye-lids closed serenely as he focused his force and tried to meditate.

Without him knowing, the escape pod launched itself in direction of the selected course after the coordinates were written by Windu's holocron.

* * *

**And this is a story I've been thinking to add to my crossover list. **

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Hair-Color: Red (Spiked)**

**Bloodline: Hyouton (Ice Release) &amp; Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse [Has never applied it in battle before, doesn't knows how to use it))**

**Energies: Chakra (Shinobi World Energy) &amp; Force (Galaxy Energy)**

**Allegiances: Jedi Order**

**Age: 10**

**Weapons: Twin Uzumaki Katanas made with chakra conductive metal and fuinjutsu tags**

**Miscellaneous: Scroll of Uzumaki-Namikaze Techniques**

**This story takes place after the events of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, just for you to be notified. **


	2. Chapter 1

Last time on The Last of the Jedi

"…_**A situation has arisen in the galaxy, and you may notice it or not but Chancellor Palpatine is corrupt and usurped the power of the Galactic Senate to his own accord. I fear that dark times are upon us, and Master Yoda a colleague, also felt it. In my ventures as a Jedi, I've come with the fact to accept my future and that's the reason I left this pre-recorded message inside a pod that was launched towards a direction as farthest from the galaxy as it can go. For I've felt that Chancellor Palpatine Sith energy, his immense hatred is enough to make him dangerous. Beware of that man and any of the Clones, since, from what I've heard of Obi-Wan…they're evil." **__The holographic message of Mace Windu spoke in front of his Padawan Chunin Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. _

"_**For now, you've got to acquire my sword young Padawan. I'll be awaiting you at the Jedi Temple, heed this call for is dire, the next time you open this holocron, the coordinates to the Jedi Temple in Coruscant will be for you to type in the pod's automatic navigation system. The pod must be not so far from the site where you found my message. May the force be with you, young Padawan." **_

"_Kotetsu, Izumo. I want an explanation of this." The fourth Hokage placed his young son's folder, in which it stated by official seal that he was a Chunin of the Hidden Leaf Village._

"_I love you Tayuya; ever since we've been best friends there's no place better than this for me, my home is with you at your side." The young red-head confessed, to her causing the shock of his best friend. _

"_**Course Selected: Coruscant Jedi Temple."**__ A male robotic voice spoke loudly enough for him to hear; looking through the small window the escape pod had, he had only one more time to take one last glance at the planet where he was born and raised. Touching the window, he felt its sheer coldness; knowing that soon the escape pod will lead him away forever of his home to the unknown, he closed his eyes and remembered the words of his Master._

_If you feel something is wrong with you, meditate; meditate using the force. Focus your force to make yourself stronger, it doesn't matter how much times you've got to do it, just do. _

_With prior experiences from the training sessions with Windu, the young blonde Chunin Nuke-nine of the hidden leaf village went into a lotus meditating position, his eye-lids closed serenely as he focused his force and tried to meditate._

_Without him knowing, the escape pod launched itself in direction of the selected course after the coordinates were written by Windu's holocron…_

* * *

**The Empire's Revenge**

Opening his eyes, he heard a robotic voice speak.

"**Course Re-Directed. Coordinates O-17, Chommell Sector, Naboo System.**"

The young Uzumaki raised his eyebrow at the sudden change of direction; not being one knowledgeable in machines h closed his eyes again and meditated. For some reason, he chose to trust this machine instead since a part of his Jedi Master was controlling its course, so to be redirected to another System must be something that his master programmed late.

* * *

**-Imperial March-**

Darth Vader walked through the alleys of his Empire-Class Destroyer; as troops of clones remained vigilant all through the ship for checking any enemies in the vicinity. His path came to a sudden stop, where he sharply turned to his right and the doors opened for him, a dark room with glowing neon lights of the many machines working in this room of communication.

On the center of the room, the full body of the Galactic Emperor appeared as a hologram.

"It is my pleasure to know that you've chosen the decision to have an apprentice Darth Vader." The Emperor spoke with amusement in his tone, his voice echoing all around the room; his glowing yellow eyes were upon the Darth who looked submissive to the man's words. "Yes master; it's my duty to empower the sith." The Dark Lord spoke to his master who after a short period of silence, the man's eyes reflected now a shadow of anger and hate.

"I've felt various disturbances in the force Darth Vader. You seem to be growing, soft." The Emperor insulted the Dark Lord who just submissively staid in silence and spoke. "I killed Obi-Wan, the only one out there is that young man." The Sith Lord stated to his master who took some seconds to look to his apprentice. "His foolishness reminds me of somebody..." The vague comment with an amusing hum of his throat, yet not only the message was to congratulate and give to his apprentice a warning.

"We need you back on track Vader, the reports of Theed have missed…something." The emperor stated, this time his tone leaned more into an order for him to speed up his process of finding an apprentice. "We froze their general, Jar Jar Binks." The dark lord stated to earn the silence of the Emperor "Most of the Humans of Theed were enslaved and work for us. Yet the Gungan are the only barrier between dominating the entire Middle Rim." The emperor stated to the sith lord who could feel the anger of the Emperor. "The Gungans aren't easy people master, from what I know. Their technology might exceed ours." Darth Vader commented smartly as he complimented the special technology that the Gungan's have kept for them since centuries.

"Then kill them, use all our resources to destroy them." The galactic emperor stated as the Darth started to hyperventilate at the killing intent of raw hatred and anger that the Galactic Emperor summoned upon him. "What about the Rebellion?" Vader asked and this earned the silence and the evil smirk of the Emperor. "Search your apprentice, give him your lightsaber and test him. If he makes it back alive from Hoth, then, he'll be worthy to be taught the ways of the sith. For that reason, you must not be late into searching your apprentice Vader. I feel a curious shift on the force on the Coruscant sector, a little distance from your location." The Galactic Emperor stated as his hologram started to fade, and in the exact moment when the room was left with darkness the doors were opened.

"Lord Vader, you have to see this." One of his tenants stated, earning the curiosity of the Darth who followed the tenant to the ship's cockpit where the Darth saw a remote transport ship destroyed and many corpses leaking outside it. "Have you searched for survivors?" The man asked to earn the Tenant's nod, this amused the Sith Lord since usually around these parts of the Darthomir system not many slaves passed through this territory. The doors opened and two clones appeared.

"Sir, we've found only one human survivor; a boy. His state it's critical." One of the two Stormtroopers answered to Tenant who turned to Vader, the Sith lord however staid there breathing deeply. "Try to stabilize him and set immediate course to Coruscant." The Sith lord ordered to his troops who willingly obeyed, this turn of events earned the silent chuckle of sith lord, a chuckle that got louder and louder until it turned into an evil laugh.

* * *

From all the planets taken by the republic a few of the only ones where there was disturbance made by people who weren't related to the alliance was Naboo, where the conflict of Naboo and Gungans always fighting intensified after the Empire dominated the Galaxy. While the massive fleet of the Empire arrived with Darth Vader to dominate the planet, there wasn't enough strength for it to prevail, and so; Theed fell at the hands of the Galactic Empire and hence all of Naboo.

Yet the Gungan's have hidden well during the past decade, hiding themselves from the Empire's Stormtroopers and even of Darth Vader, The only day where Gungans tried to defend theed was when the Senator and General of the Gungan forces deployed them to fight. On the last attempt to overrun the forces of the Empire, the sudden appearance of Darth Vader overwhelmed the Gungan forces, tearing through them like a knife though butter with his force lightning and his lightsaber skills.

That day, the gungan Binks was taken as prisoner and Darth Vader ordered him to be frozen in carbonite and for his body to be kept hanging in the middle of the conference hall in Theed's Royal Palace. Those humans that were members of Naboo's senate immediately issued the order, and that caused even more bitterness between the Gungan and Naboo people who have just made a truce during the Invasion of the Trade Federation.

And even then, the problems with the Trade Federation were never abandoned; while there was a very few resistance before. Darth Vader, somebody who knew about the Trade Federation dealt with the remains of it, leaving nothing of the Resistance, and with little few around the galaxy. They allied with the Rebels.

To Naruto's surprise, his ship crashed deep and far enough from Theed to not mobilize any stormtroopers; instead his ship crashed into the lush forests of Naboo, this time however the escape pod broke in half meaning that there won't be a journey home.

The young red-haired Uzumaki got out of his ship, and saw some machines still blinking and working.

"Machine, record the galactic coordinates of the place you crashed before arriving to the Naboo system on the potable memory of my holocron." The young teen ordered to the machine that got into work and spoke its last words. "**Coordinates recorded; Shinju System.**" The machine's ceased to work which earn a tired groan from the young red head that hung his arms and flailed them upwards, only for them to fall again comically.

"Now I'm in the middle of nowhere." He stated as he shook his head passively as he walked into the remains of his master's escape pod, in which he took the undamaged holocron and pocketed it inside his Chunin flak jacket's right bag.

Knowing that the only way to search any near settlement was to use a few of the force techniques that Windu taught him in his holocron, with a calm inhale of air the young teen closed his eyes and started to feel the force around him. Trying to find any kind of good-willed settlements around; and already feeling it, his cerulean blue eyes sharply opened before relaxing them, knowing that it won't do good to already make enemies with whoever lived here.

"Who a yu?" A voice come from behind him as he sensed the slight threat through the fore, though he couldn't discern thoughts sine he still had more training to take from Mace Windu before actually reading people's minds and doing those good mind tricks. "I'm not here to fight." Rising his arms he turned to meet a very strange humanoid creature with tadpole-like eyes.

From what his eyes could see, the strange creature wore steel chest armor, although it seemed to be light enough or the person was muscular enough to wear it, underneath that armor were brown long sleeves with also steel arm guards. The brown pants wore thigh-guards and shin-guards all made of steel also, and brown boots. With a big gun readied to shoot and a scabbard which could also be housing a sword, the young blonde knew that when being in unknown territory these types of people were either bounty-hunters or warriors from a bigger community or in his case Ninja Nations.

"Hisen." The creature hissed with venom as it glared at him with hatred, ready to shoot at him he turned back. 'Tora-Mi-Ne-Mi-Tora.' The blonde thought his hand-seals as he held the tiger-hand seal and with a sharp inhale, he breathed out a massive tidal wave of water, however unlike normal water walls, this technique was done with force instead of chakra, something that he discovered, made the Nature Transformation techniques faster and more powerful.

"Nosa move." The creature ordered to the young red-haired teen who continued to be still, this time his back upon the threat that for some reason he hasn't attacked. Feeling hostility instead of deadly intentions through the fore, he chose to just remain submissive at the moment, while the creature walked and inspected the stormtrooper that was just attacked by the young teen.

Knocking the washed clone out, the gungan turned to the outlander, approaching cautiously to him. Since the trooper of the Empire was pushed away five meters by the water, the gungan closed the distance to only two meters.

"Outlander, Who a yu?" The young Uzumaki knew that if this planet was under the Emperor's clutches he'll be murdered. Yet, at least he'll have a reason to attack, since the Jedi way stated that the Jedi must only attack when they are threatened to death. Jedi must search always a peaceful way to solve conflicts, and if there's no other way than to eradicate the enemy, then a Jedi does it without any emotion.

"Naruto, Jedi Padawan of Mace Windu." The blonde stated lowering his hands, his eyes looking around to see only more forest. "Jedi?" The creature questioned before its eyes went into surprise. "Jedi, Ex squeeze me for my wudeness but you musa meet mesa leader in Gunga City." Knowing the language most humans speak in the Galaxy, Naruto introduced himself as Jedi in training of Mace Windu.

In the Galaxy Jedi were known to have diverged from the Empire and to be the very first ones to know about the evil of the Galactic Senate, while many people in the Galaxy saw the Jedi as their last hope. When the news were known in all the Galaxy of the Jedi Purge it brought despair to the galaxy and many people have come to accept that nobody would ever free the Galaxy from the clutches of the evil Emperor.

Walking towards the west, the blonde followed the gungan as he focused his force on his surroundings, there were at least other five gungans following silently and in the shadows of the forest. This surprised the blonde since no many people could wear armor and hide from people, much less when it was made of a metal as steel.

"Mesa sorry for the purge." The gungan stated while walking through the dense forest, even though each time they passed a landscape the air turned heavier, he remembered this type of scenery while being in the borer between Yugakure and Kaminari no Kuni, most of its landscape was either beaches with stone as surface and massive swamps on the core of the region's border.

As they walked, he started to remember a fragment of his past.

* * *

_After defeating a boy called Chojuro who wore one of the seven legendary swords; his jutsu repertoire was poor yet what he lacked in ninjutsu he made it with raw taijutsu strength and kenjutsu with the Hidden Mist technique. Though it wasn't an easy battle, when he felt him about to call him to give up while he held him and had a kunai tip in his throat, one of the bones in his spinal cord spiked just where the young boy's heart was situated, surprising his enemy and calling the fight in his favor. _

_Now with one of his two aces known in the Chunin exams, the last battle of the Exams was drawn; he was going to go against one of the Hachibi's students. Mabui a dark skinned genin kunoichi with silvery white hair and proudly wearing the hidden cloud village forehead protector eyed him with a cautious gaze. _

'_Tora-Mi-Ne-Mi-Tora.' __Doing the hand-seals and blowing, an immense wave of water went against the kunoichi who did a snake hand-seal. "Futon: Daitoppa." A firm gust of air parted the water in two and also protected her from being soaked, after all one of her former teammates used water and lightning ninjustu, a deadly combination. _

_Dressed in a white shirt, dark green pants and black shinobi sandals; his weapons pouch was behind him and his holster ready to launch shuriken and use senbon. The young red-haired Uzumaki doesn't wear complicated things that might cumber him during missions and shinobi assignments. _

_Drawing from its scabbard, the Uzumaki took one sword first and rushed, taking one kunai with a tag tied to it with ninja wire, the young blonde threw it and she deflected the kunai, a bad mistake done by most of shinobi. Knowing that most of the kumogakure genin were instructed in kenjutsu by almost all Jonins, he went against her in what the Uzumaki's were most known by. _

_Most kumogakure kunoichi when reaching jonin used skirts, yet she used olive green pants, sandals of the same color and a high-collared and long-sleeved dress shirt of the same color. With a ninjato on her back ready to be used, she took it out and parried his sword strike with ease. _

_After three slashes that were protected by the kunoichi, he drew his other sword with his left hand and the seal on the tag of the kunai he threw before started to glow light. To the surprise of most, a copy of the young red-haired Uzumaki appeared behind her and mimicked the same movements of the shinobi at the front. _

_And now with two enemies, one in front of her and one behind her; she jumped sideways and the young blonde did a tiger hand-seal, the Shunshin no Jutsu. _

_Reappearing behind her while his clone appeared in front of her, the female kunoichi of kumogakure took out a kunai and tried to parry the sword-strikes of the Uzumaki with her ninjato and her kunai, and since two swords were used by each instead of one, so for her to block them faster movements were needed to be done and that tired the enemy faster._

* * *

_The Fourth Raikage Yotsuki A looked at the young red-haired genin; so far the son of Kushina and his rival Namikaze Minato met his expectations. The young boy aced through the first exams with his team that was composed of Civilian shinobi mostly. Interested in this boy abilities he placed the harder challenges on him, or well, most of them. _

_Samui a more strategy oriented shinobi never expected him to be able to be able to seal the legendary Uzumaki Chakra Chains inside a seal, and so at the end of the battle, when she believed she won…the seal sprung to life and the chakra chains took her as hostage, hence the win was always of the blonde since the beginning without even the blonde kunoichi knowing._

_Chojuro a swordsman of the Hidden Mist met the same fate when he believed he held him as hostage yet instead, he was fighting a Shadow Clone since the start, the real one henged as a civilian in the sidelines. _

_So far, the young boy proved to be a genius in the aspects of Shinobi Life and for showing the Shikotsumyaku, even though he used it to answer to the swordsman's threat, he showed to be a valuable asset to the hidden leaf village. _

"_Darui; What do you think of an alliance between the hidden leaf and the hidden cloud?" The Raikage asked to his bodyguard who just massaged its chin, a bear masked BOLT ninja massaged its chin before nodding. "I think it'll be useful for us sir, since, from what I've heard. There are rumors of the Hidden Sand making alliance with a tiny village and with Takigakure allying with Iwagakure; unifying the two most influential ninja powers in the world would prove great under situations where we might have the hostility of Iwagakure and Sunagakure." At the mention of the actual situations with both villages and the rising tension between them only managed to make the Raikage sigh. _

"_I'll prepare a letter and leave it to the Hokage, I believe his heir would be an interesting ambassador between our villages. He seems of the kind to take care of such responsibility." The Raikage mentioned as he continue to stare at the young Uzumaki's fight._

* * *

_Mabui knelt down as she felt a sharp pain behind her leg, after successfully finding the rhythm to parry the young red head's merciless tactics, a sharp pain was felt behind her right leg, and she knelt down in pain; when she did the young uzumaki already had his two swords in an X-motion resting on her shoulders near her neck. _

"_How?" Mabui asked the young red head who just spoke. "You fell the moment you believed my tag was an explosion or a tag with chains. Your concentration shifted to the tag in the kunai, and in moments you stared at it before my clone sprung. And that's true, your mistake was in concentrating on how we moved our swords. What you felt was a senbon with a special jutsu seal in it, right now your leg will be faced to harsh lowering temperatures. The nerves of your leg will go numb as the result of my Hyouton Kekkei Genkai if you don't give up." The young man stated as the female genin smirked, the clone poofed out of existence and he sighed and shook his head. _

_Behind him, a sword was about to cleave him in half when a senbon of ice was shot from the seal tag, her eyes shifted and she blocked the senbon; in that moment the young took advantage of those seconds to disarm her and kick her in the chest. _

_Without a Ninjato and main battle style and his weapon he stared at the protocor who looked at the girl who laid in the surface. _

"_Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto wins. He's this year's winner of the Kumogakure Chunin Exams." The protocor stated while he turned to the red-haired Uzumaki who took her ninjato and impaled it just a mere inches away from her chest and extended his hand._

* * *

"_Darui, remind me to send a letter with an alliance proposal and a persona recommendation for young genin Naruto to be a Chunin. Quote this, his performance was exceptional and his usage of fuinjustu was very innovative and useful. His usage of the bloodlines Shikotsumyaku and Hyoton make him a shinobi with a great potential. I expect to hear more of him in the future." The Raikage said as he got up and applauded the young man, certainly he was a prodigy, a genius. It wouldn't be bad for one of his caliber to be a member of Kumogakure._

* * *

When he returned after recalling his memories of the event, after all, he had a personal talk with the Raikage with his team's presence where he gave him a mission as the possible ambassador between konoha and kumogakure, to deliver a scroll to his father. Although he knows that the man ignored it, his eyes stared around and he found himself surrounded by a massive swamp of water, as the gungans freely walked into the water, when the armored gungan suddenly stopped and turned to him.

"You musa follow me." The armored gungan of female voice spoke as two other gungans appeared; it seems that they were expecting something. "Wesa been expecten you Jedi." One of the male gungans behind him stated as they all dived in the water, following them to the city.

He was given a pair of goggles since humans can't see inside the water, to his surprise after he used the force to remove the water from the goggles, he saw the gungan city of Otoh Gunga, an underwater city that constantly moved deep under the water.

As he saw the city with his own eyes, he saw various gigantic bubble and inside them people like the ones that found him walked normally as any other human being would on earth, yet underneath these bubbles were structures made of some kind of metal alloy that allowed them to be underwater and not burst. As the young red head continued to follow them inside the bubble, he felt the natural gravity get him to the surface which was a strange type of floor.

A creature dressed in the same armor as the others approached to him, wearing a spear he positioned it towards him and glared at him.

"Outlander!" The guard stated before he was approached by the daughter of the former general, dire times required dire measures and Gungan society couldn't risk the daughter of their former general to be taken just as their general did so, since she knew how to speak, she also was taught how to defend herself from anyone and just at her actual twelve years of age and with considerable leadership and even height, of course any teenager would have a growth spurt and gungans had it.

Naruto saw the two gungan speaking, earning a glance from the man. Mace Windu was a famous Jedi and while he has never ventured to the Naboo system. His particular achievements during the Clone Wars and also saving the Gungan race from the biological weapon 'swamp gas' and also of an impromptu tactic of the separatist force when General Grievous tried to invade Naboo and Otoh Gunga, although the General wanted to be there to eliminate the race by himself, again Mace Windu got against the biomechanical weapon.

And even a Gungan followed the path of the sith.

**Darth Luger **

His name Darth Luger made him famous during the times of the Old Republic, in the specific timeline of the Gungan Tribe Wars where he used his powers as a Sith to go against Jedi, yet, he never returned home.

After short nods, he was escorted through the halls of Otoh Gunga, as each bubble they went inside moved down like an elevator. After walking three sectors and passing through heavy armored guards, they were now in front of the Gungan Council.

"Yousa cannot bees hair hisen." Rugor Nass the leader of the Gungans in Otoh Gunga glared at the red-haired human with spiky hair. "Hesa Jedi Padawan of Mace Windu" The female armored gungan stated to the leader as the whole silent council went in surprise, Rugor Nass only met Mace Windu once during the Clone Wars and the man saw the human and acknowledged his power.

"Mesa see." The gungan dressed in his royal clothing as councilor, conformed of black robes with a heavily ornamented coat over it. "Greetings Jedi Padawan, wesa been waiting you. Yousa may besa the last of dem." The Gungan acknowledged earning the nods of the other silent gungans. "Spake yousa reasons to besa hir Jedi." Rugor Nass outstretches his arms gesturing to the young Jedi to speak.

Naruto understood part of what they said, the young red head nodded firmly and started to speak.

"My master sent me here for some reason I've still got to find. For what I know, Palpatine the former chancellor of the Galactic Senate used the clones to usurp power and be the Galactic Emperor." Knowing that he had nowhere to go, he preferred to be protected by people he could trust. And if the gungan people were positive about him being a Jedi then he must have residence on here for a while.

"Dis might besa useful to you Jedi." Rugor Nass threw the hilt of a lightsaber to the young blonde who already had trained reflexes caught it and ignited the weapon, seeing the purple light ignite on it he pressed the button again ad turned to the leader of the gungan. "My master's lightsaber." The young man whispered as he turned to the leader of the gungans.

"Mesa found it on the shore. What yousa think about stayin here?" The leader proposed causing the surprise of the gungan people at having an outsider living in Otoh Gunga. "Whysa?" The other members of the council said, each of them in their own time, earning the explanation of the leader. "Yousa Jedi. Yousa life is on danger, yousa maight save wesa from the empire." The leader of the gungans stated reasonably while earning a few nods from the council who were skeptical of having an outsider in Otoh Gunga.

"Kristal, yousa escort Jedi to hes quarters." And with that settled, the female gungan bowed to the leader of the gungan and escorted the young red-haired Jedi to the lowest sector where the many houses of gungans were, since there were a few empty ones. The bubble didn't go lower anymore, and the doors were opened revealing to him a room big enough to be a bedroom and kitchen. It even had a fridge that might have food.

"Enjoi yousa stay." The female armored gungan gestured the room to him with her left hand as she used her shoulders to lean the weapon and hold it with her right hand. "Thank you." Going inside it, the bubble went upwards and he inspected the room, knowing that it had what was necessary to live. The young red-haired boy made it to the bed and went to sleep, forgetting about today's training session since the journey and the walk to Otoh Gunga tired him.

* * *

**Coruscant Hospital**

On a hospital in Coruscant, Darth Vader waited as the doctors got out of the intensive care room.

"The operation is a success Lord Vader. Although, some of the young boy's organs ceased to work due to the prolonged exposure to outer space and lack of air, it's a miracle that his heart and lungs still worked enough to keep him alive breathing the little air that remained in the ship. His legs are mechanical and his organs are all mechanic, although we found a way for him to continue growing and when he reaches the peak of his maturity, he won't age." The medic stated while removing the sweat from his head. "I give you my sincere thanks for repairing up the boy." The Sith apprentice stated to the doctor who retreated into the room where most doctor took their time to rest, before descending the stairs the man screamed to the Sith.

"He'll wake up in thirteen hours." The man said before closing the door and descending the stairs.

On the Shinobi world, while unknown to the young blonde the moment he went away from the planet a blinding white light engulfed the whole planet.

Today, the history of that day would repeat itself; however there won't be Uzumaki Clan or family. A young blonde spiky-haired boy would be born and be cursed to bear the greatest of sacrifices.

* * *

**I did a little research on the Gungans since their language is hard to write. **

**Krystal is the daughter of Jar Jar Binks and she's twelve, Naruto's ten yet has the maturity and height of one of twelve. **

**The shinobi world was affected by something I'll call Rewritten Animation; on this type of mysterious events the life is completely rewritten by the very same planet, from creation to the very today; this was done for the Shinobi world to meet the storyline of the Canon Naruto while the other Naruto whose at the world of Star Wars continues its adventure. **


	3. Chapter 2

Last Time on The Last of the Jedi…

"_We need you back on track Vader, the reports of Theed have missed…something." The emperor stated, this time his tone leaned more into an order for him to speed up his process of finding an apprentice. "We froze their general, Jar Jar Binks." The dark lord stated to earn the silence of the Emperor "Most of the Humans of Theed were enslaved and work for us. Yet the Gungan are the only barrier between dominating the entire Middle Rim." The emperor stated to the sith lord who could feel the anger of the Emperor. "The Gungans aren't easy people master, from what I know. Their technology might exceed ours." Darth Vader commented smartly as he complimented the special technology that the Gungan's have kept for them since centuries. _

"_Then kill them, use all our resources to destroy them." The galactic emperor stated as the Darth started to hyperventilate at the killing intent of raw hatred and anger that the Galactic Emperor summoned upon him._

* * *

"_Now I'm in the middle of nowhere." He stated as he shook his head passively as he walked into the remains of his master's escape pod, in which he took the undamaged holocron and pocketed it inside his Chunin flak jacket's right bag._

* * *

"_You musa follow me." The armored gungan of female voice spoke as two other gungans appeared; it seems that they were expecting something. "Wesa been expecten you Jedi." One of the male gungans behind him stated as they all dived in the water, following them to the city._

* * *

"_Dis might besa useful to you Jedi." Rugor Nass threw the hilt of a lightsaber to the young blonde who already had trained reflexes caught it and ignited the weapon, seeing the purple light ignited on it he pressed the button again and turned to the leader of the gungan. "My master's lightsaber." The young man whispered as he turned to the leader of the gungans. _

"_Mesa found it on the shore. What yousa think about stayin here?" The leader proposed causing the surprise of the gungan people at having an outsider living in Otoh Gunga. "Whysa?" The other members of the council said, each of them in their own time, earning the explanation of the leader. "Yousa Jedi. Yousa life is on danger, yousa maight save wesa from the empire." The leader of the gungans stated reasonably while earning a few nods from the council who were skeptical of having an outsider in Otoh Gunga. _

_**Coruscant Hospital**_

_On a hospital in Coruscant, Darth Vader waited as the doctors got out of the intensive care room. _

"_The operation is a success Lord Vader. Although, some of the young boy's organs ceased to work due to the prolonged exposure to outer space and lack of air, it's a miracle that his heart and lungs still worked enough to keep him alive breathing the little air that remained in the ship. His legs are mechanical and his organs are all mechanic, although we found a way for him to continue growing and when he reaches the peak of his maturity, he won't age." The medic stated while removing the sweat from his head. "I give you my sincere thanks for repairing up the boy." The Sith apprentice stated to the doctor who retreated into the room where most doctor took their time to rest, before descending the stairs the man screamed to the Sith. _

"_He'll wake up in thirteen hours."_

* * *

**2- Rule and Order**

On Coruscant, the very center of the entire galaxy, the strongest military base of all the Empire and the place where the Galactic Emperor Rules. Palpatine, the Evil Emperor stared at the night of Coruscant. The empire made the city flow with greater life than when the Jedi promoted peace in this place.

"Igor Den'ghad is expecting you, your highness." One of the Emperor's personal guards spoke as he staid just on the edge between the door and the emperor's office. "Oh, a member of the Trade Federation." His evil chuckle echoed silently as he got up and his escorts followed him to where usually his dining hall was.

While the Stormtrooper army proved to be effective, the emperor had some distaste of it, he preferred something less human and more perfect like Machines, Tyranus was right into searching the perfect human. Yet cloning a legendary Bounty-Hunter like Bobba Fett might have been graceful and an asset in the Clone Wars; these times demanded more perfection since the enemy of them, the Rebellious Trade Federation Members and all those against the empire in one strong force The Rebellious Alliance were strong enough to repel the stormtroopers, who still had the limitations a human had. They couldn't be updated and also, the production of clones hasn't been the same ever since whoever was under the control of Kamino placed an automatic system.

If he had known that the Army would have been this less effective on the world, then he would've staid with droids, machinery proved to be useful in killing Jedi, and Grievous was an example of that. Unlike Jango Fett who was killed in only seconds by Mace Windu.

"Emperor." Igor Den'ghad is the actual leader of the Trade Federation that was protected and shielded by the Empire, the Coruscant native banker was sitting and waited the emperor to sit. "It's my pleasure to meet the actual leader of the Trade Federation. Is there anything you need?" The hasty emperor asked to the man who placed a tiny hologram of the most updated droid design. "My Emperor, your Clone army has proved to be infallible. Yet, the trade federation believed you might've liked this idea. After the massacre of the Jedi temple, numerous Black Markets have been selling the only Jedi secret that could've been taken out of most of their temples. One of them was of force-treated metals. This secret is ancient and, with the important value it holds; we took matters into our own hands to buy it and to place upon you the hologram of the design of the greatest droid up to date." This got the Emperor's full attention, while most Jedi used common metals for their light-sabers; the force treated metal ought only to be a myth. If not, he would have screamed a blatant lie to the man and killed him.

Yet, for the Trade Federation to get their hands on a Jedi secret that's been kept for reasons unknown. By them, yet, from what he has heard, force-treated metals were a lot more resistant and only extremely little remote places had them, in fact during the Jedi Civil War was were most of these spots were emptied.

"And how are these droids better than the clones?" The emperor asked amused as the coruscant native dressed in black robes with golden ornaments and his long dark brown hair reaching up to his shoulders. "You see, force-treated metal proves to be immune to blaster shots, so that makes them in a way immune to stormtrooper-type weapons. And from what the records state, from an updated comparison of the system; only Jedi that are of the same experience with the force as Master Yoda can toss these droids just as common ones, however we're trying to breed stronger metals by now, although the process has taken almost a decade to get the first breed enough to produce a battalion with the same numbers of the Naboo Invasion." The Coruscant native stated to the Emperor who staid silent, his hands folded.

The Emperor felt rather ecstatic for some reason as the man went through a short technical explanation of the droids constructed with different types of force treated metals. So far these droids are showing to be better than the stormtroopers, maybe it was time for machines to take over again.

"Their endurance might need to be tested. Send them to attack the Rebel Alliance in Hoth, if they succeed in taking some numbers, then, they'll be sent to Naboo to eradicate the Gungan tribe. I expect them to be more intelligent and effective than the older droids." The Emperor stated his orders, this however caused the smirk of the Trade Federation Leader.

"Also, I think that somebody will like to go to Naboo and meet your student personally." The Leader stated as the doors opened to reveal General Grievous, yet instead of having white armor, now it had a dark metallic color. "**Your Highness, it's my pleasure to meet you in person.**" The biomechanical weapon of destruction knelt in front of the Emperor who got up in surprise.

"I never expected to meet somebody as legendary as you again General Grievous. It'll be my pleasure to send you to Naboo and exterminate the Gungan." At this the General got up and nodded firmly, turning to the Leader of the Trade Federation who nodded. "I leave General Grievous in your hands your highness. And our droid army will arrive to coruscant soon after driving away the Rebellion from Hoth. And we'll also send some new numbers to you." Bowing to the emperor, the leader of the trade federation was about to go out of the room, but his fate was sealed the moment a lightsaber decapitated him.

The Galactic Emperor chuckled evilly as he started to applaud. "You haven't lost your touch General." The Galactic emperor spoke to the biomechanical killing machine that could now prove a challenge to the Rebel forces due to its armor now made of very strong metal. "Take one of my ships; a clone army will be waiting for you. I'll send my stormtrooper army to take over the Droid Designing facility to start a new type of force. One that will easily go against the Rebellion and withstand even the Jedi." The Galactic Emperor ordered to Grievous who knelt down in front of the Emperor.

"**Your wishes are my orders your highness.**" Grievous flicked his new black cape that covered all his body and updates and marched out of the hall leaving only a chuckling Galactic Emperor. Who started to laugh loudly, such turn of events were unexpected by him as by all of a sudden fate has just chose to be at his side and place upon him now the Ultimate Army.

With it, the entire Galaxy will soon be at his feet ready to serve.

* * *

"_Naruto."_

The young blonde boy rose up from his bed to meet the ghostly image of Mace Windu, the man just looked like the pre-recorded training sessions. "Windu-sensei." The young blonde said to the Jedi Monk who nodded to the young and took a firm visage. "_I've felt a shift on the force. A very strong one._" The man spoke to earning the curiosity of the young boy who started to speak. "Sensei, why was your lightsaber handed to me?" The young blonde boy asked showing the lightsaber to the Jedi master who nodded firmly, his face never faltering in his stern and serious expression.

The Galaxy was in danger, from what he felt and he saw; the Galaxy's only hope might be his student and Yoda's Last Student.

"_Some masters follow the tradition of giving their most prized possession to their special apprentices; in your case, you're my last and by far the one I've felt such compatibility with the force than any others. While it might be a weapon, remember; a lightsaber is only a tool…a traitorous one. The only weapon a Jedi has is its ally, the force; the strongest weapon and by far the most faithful ally one can have; when you're not afraid and your will is strong. You will do yours soon, and I wait to see it._" The Jedi spoke wisely about the force and the lightsabers, before his eyes darted around the room.

"_You did the right choice to stay with the Gungans, for as the force wills you to be here and save them. When you're ready, I'll meet you in the nearest swamp._" Mace Windu's ghostly image faded to leave Naruto alone in the room, preferring to sleep and to bring the bother tomorrow.

* * *

On Coruscant; a famous Bounty Hunter Bobba Fett waited for the Sith Lord Darth Vader to approach to him. For some reason, he wanted his presence. On a waiting room, the armored hunter heard the Dark Lord's steps.

"I need of your services. To claim Han Solo's Bounty, yet; do wait. I'll order my forces to trick him into going to the City of Sky before you take him away. And even then…I want to test if a human can be frozen in carbonyte." The Sith Lord stated earning another question from the hunter. "What about the Skywalker boy and the Organa Princess?" The bounty-hunter asked earning a shrug from the Sith. "Leave that bother to me, I'll find a way to deal with them." Darth Vader concluded their conversation earning a firm nod from the bounty hunter. "Affirmative." Bobba Fett marched leaving the Sith Lord, now that his plans were starting to be there. There was another thing that was needed to be done, and that was the thing about his new apprentice.

"I need time." Darth Vader knew that his presence in the city of the Sky was needed; he had to be there to interrogate Han Solo personally and also to deal with Lando personally about the matter.

* * *

Another day came underneath the sea on Otoh Gunga, earning the wake up of a blonde who, after doing his morning rituals. He was ready to train and search for his master in the nearest Swamp to Otoh Gunga. However, he got an unexpected visit, it was none other than General Bink's daughter Kristal who had a sword in her hands and in her battle stance she rushed to the blonde who has just dressed.

With no light-saber in hand, he repelled her attack with force push, earning the reaction of her weapon to be pushed away and for the female Gungan to be disarmed.

"I'm not even a day here and you're already attacking me. You people sure are strange." The blonde commented about Gungans in general, earning a scowl from the female who just turned away. "Mesa father use to tell about Jedi." The female gungan stated to the human who just raised an eyebrow. "Mesa wanted to see how strong yousa Jedi." Kristal glanced edgily at the male Jedi who remarked her statement. "Padawan, you missed the fact that I'm still not a Jedi yet." The young blonde turned away from the frozen general's daughter and went into the elevator.

"Wheresa you goen?" The gungan targeted the blonde with her gun as the young blonde raised his arms. "As far as I remembered I'm a guest, not a prisoner. And my master Windu has issued me to search him in the nearest swamp to Otoh Gunga." This earned a glare from the gungan female who just raised her sword and took the lightsaber of the young man and gave it to him.

"I will be your company." The gungan female stated earning the sigh of the young blonde who was guided like a tourist by the female gungan, truth to be told, being in a strange planet could've been a bad situation, even in one where it had so much life like this one.

"So; why are the Gungan's bitter to the Nabooians when they should've settled their differences?" As the elevator moved upwards, this earned a rather far away look of the gungan female who just started to speak. "Mesa father was a Councilor in Coruscant. However, when the galactic empire dominated the galaxy; he chose to remain here. Theed was taken again by the empire and hisen froze my father and kept him as a hangen trophy." The female gungan stated, not really trusting the Jedi. "Father confessed to me that any Jedi could turn evil, so there's nothen different between Jedi and Naboos. Mesa nosa trust you." The female gungan stated her reasons as they faced a guard. "Wesa guest wishes to visit the nearest swamp to Gunga City." The guard glared at the human before nodding to the girl. "Yousa must return soon." With the orders made, both gungan and human got out of the hydrostatic bubbles of Otoh Gunga and swam to the nearest location where there could be a swamp.

* * *

Naruto stepped out of the water to find the daughter of Jar Jar Binks completely immobile. Estranged by the sudden action, he passed his right hand in front of her face; to his surprise her eyes never did try to follow the hand.

"You still got much to learn Naruto." A voice spoke earning the attention of the young man, to his surprise standing over the very water was the Jedi Knight Mace Windu, dressed in the same style of clothing he has been wearing ever since he got inside the Jedi Council. However, one of his hands is mechanized. Yet, that didn't mean the man didn't have strength to fight.

"The Gungans were never liked by humans, so their hatred for humanity is comprehensible." The Jedi Master hovered over the water as his body approached to the young blonde, without even making a single step. "Windu-sensei." Naruto called to see the dark skinned Jedi who after descending to the surface, he started to speak.

"You don't need to escort my apprentice." The Jedi stated as the Gungan repeated the Jedi's phrase. "Mesa don't need to escort your apprentice." The Gungan echoed the words of the Jedi who continued to speak. "You're going to return to Otoh Gunga and continue your training." Mace spoke and the Gungan repeated the words of the Jedi Master. "Mesa goen to return to Otoh Gunga to continue my trainen." Kristal left both Master and Padawan alone as she retreated again to Otoh Gunga.

"Things have speeded up ever since the Battle of Yavin." Windu said in discomfort as he gazed at the retreating Gungan before returning to meet the blonde. "The Battle of Yavin?" The blonde ex-Chunin asked before the Jedi Master gave a couple of steps. "Follow me." The master ordered to his apprentice who followed him by his side. "As you see Naruto, the Galaxy entered into a crisis after the end of the Clone Wars. When I discovered that Palpatine a powerful chancellor that was about to be chosen as senator, he attacked me and I chose to retreat immediately to a place where I knew that it'll be hard to find. I couldn't get in contact with the other surviving Jedi because our signatures would be felt, so the only alternative was for each of us three to find a place to hide. Obi-Wan chose to hide in the desert of Tatooine to protect the young skywalker. Master Yoda retreated to the Degobah system to live as a sage and be one with the force and I retreated to the swamps of Naboo, territory of the Gungans. This area is strong in the force and I can easily hide myself and also to strengthen the bond with the force like no Jedi has ever done before me." Mace Windu stated before looking at his young apprentice, they both walked further inside the swamps of Naboo.

"I heard Kristal talk something about Jedi turning evil." Naruto pondered to his master now that he was personally in front of him, which earned his silence. "The Dark Side…" The man muttered before he continued stepping through the forest, gently pushing any dangerous plants away from their limbs through the usage of the force.

"The Dark Side?" The young Jedi Padawan asked as the young blonde followed the Master. "Yes, the taboo of all Jedi. The Dark Side is the path that evil Jedi take." Naruto expected for his master to explain more, to his surprise however he was brought to a stop when the man stood and gestured for his apprentice to take seat.

"The Sith are prominent users of the Dark Side of the Force and so are the Skywalkers. Just remember, even though in the end, the Dark Side is what lies in the unknown; there's a difference between the Dark Side and the Sith. The Dark Side is the counterpart of the Light Side, while the Sith are evil and the Jedi are good." Windu stated before looking to the skies. "I've always believed that for somebody to be a Jedi they must be trained in an early age, not because they have to eradicate their feelings but to understand truly what the force is. The force means nature, the nature means what's around you; nature has a purpose. There's a purpose to light on the darkness as there's a purpose to darkness in light; the force gives balance to everything, say of it as, a counter-weight. For that reason, I use both the Light and Dark-Side of the Force, because that gives me a complete connection with the force, with nature and myself." Windu's head lowered and turned to meet to his apprentice.

"The Sith are prominent in the use of the Dark Side, and I acknowledge its power, when you seek it you could feel a tidal wave washing you; a tornado of powerful gusts of air. The Dark Side tends to easily corrupt you in power; it makes you desire more and more; until you are drunk in power. The Skywalkers are proficient users of the Dark Side and Light side of the Force, more the latter because of their strong will and their strong feelings, they can overpower the dark side's and give it some light. That's the key, to counter-balance the force. Feelings are a strong source of light, yet; if you rely on your feelings only, you'll succumb to the dark-side as Anakin Skywalker did, turning into Darth Vader. If you become drunk in power, you'll become like Darth Sidious The Galactic Emperor. What I found is that a purpose, one that's not selfish and strong enough to empower your will and inner strength can help you tame the Dark Side fully." Mace Windu inhale before glancing again at the young man at his side.

"What was your purpose master?" The blonde Padawan asked to his master who smiled and crossed his arms. "To protect the republic with all my strength and the people; human or not, in it; yet, I confess that watching an apprentice die or for her to succumb to the dark side is something that feels…so bad in the heart." The Jedi master confessed as he saw the young blonde get serious, before he smiled. "Then I'll train so hard to exhaust myself master. I will tame the Dark Side and be one with the force just like you'll be." This earned a good laugh from the Jedi who nodded. "Then, for you to believe in the power of the force, follow me." The Dark Skinned Jedi mastered gestured for his blonde apprentice to follow him, when they were on the shore of the lake where Otoh Gunga was located underneath, Mace Windu's arm extended as his eyes closed.

To Naruto's awe, with only the help of the force his master levitated the entire underwater city of Otoh Gunga over the sea and then continued to levitate it even more up, as if the city was in sky itself. The he lowered it slowly until it was located underwater again.

"Never underestimate your enemies Naruto, be it Jedi or Sith; for the force is their allies. And a powerful and resourceful ally she is." The Jedi pronounced to the shocked blonde who just nodded. "Your Jedi training will continue under me Naruto; but before we continue. I can see your inner turmoil, I can sense it." The Jedi Master spoke to his padawan who just sat in silence, the young red-haired Jedi hung his head in shame.

"I abandoned the only loved one I had in life for this path master. I'm supposed to be a Jedi, to spread the good between everyone and prevent sadness and hatred; yet, the only thing I'm doing is earning the hatred of Tayuya for abandoning her." The young padawan assessed some part of his situation as his master then massaged his chin in wonder, Windu's eyelids closed as he sat on the surface on an Indian style in Naruto's front.

"Sometimes…" Mace Windu started before he continued his lecture and the first one he would give to the Uzumaki in person. "Things can't go like we want to and sometimes many people take without giving that those who give without caring what they take are overshadowed. As humans, we are all selfish; yet the Jedi way states that one must dedicate fully to help that in need, not caring the consequences; not even if our personal lives are at risk. We all have our darkness, and in this dark world is usual for everybody to have the light-side of their life overshadowed, I won't ask you to destroy your emotions or anything that links you to your heart, for that is the only ally against the dark-side because the mind is easily tainted and tempted. What I ask you is to be a Jedi when the time comes; to share something of yourself with others not caring if the others don't, to share means to help, to share means to give, to share means to live and the most important…to share is to protect and sacrifice your life if the moment needs you to do so." Although not mentioning it, he recalled the dead of a Jedi Master who passed away too soon yet, the force called him and he died fulfilling one of the very principles in the Jedi way.

To protect and sacrifice those in need.

Windu got up and gestured for the red-haired young boy to follow him, the Jedi padawan followed him further into the Swamps of Naboo, far from Theed and near of Otoh Gunga; enough to hide inside their territory if Stormtroopers or Droids were on the vicinity.

* * *

Darth Vader sat on his ship as his escorts started to control it, on his front a hologram of the Galactic Emperor stood, the man wore a serious visage.

"Lord Vader, we've gotten our hands into a new droid designing facility. These droids prove to be immune to most stormtrooper weaponry type, I left the Nabooian invasion in experienced hands. I wait to hear an update about this rebellious alliance." The hologram o the Emperor faded, leaving a silent Darth Vader whose apprentice he stole from the hospital and placed him inside this ship.

Ever since their defeat, time ran even faster and while a year has only passed since the Battle of Yavin, the events were even taking a lot more speed. With the alliance having the new plans of another Death Star they were supposed to create, his search for this fools called Rebellious Alliance made the matters direr.

Contracting Bobba Fett might've been an ace into tricking and getting the members into the City of Sky being supposedly in peace; for that reason he had to arrive first before them.

Remembering his old-master's last thoughts about Luke Skywalker, he chuckled evilly.

"You were weak master."

* * *

**Naruto's Jedi Profile:**

**Fighting Style: Double-Bladed Combat**

**Mastered Forms: IV: Ataru , V: Djem So, VII: Vaapad and Trakata; having a double blade style makes it an advantage and a disadvantage at the same time, using the force on his body in the Ataru Form young padawan Naruto can make swift acrobatics and easily take lead during a lightsaber combat, with two blades that can provide double offense and defense against the usual one-bladed enemy. The Djem So form can add firm and swift strikes to the Ataru Form while also learning to parry against Stormtrooper blaster shots and with double blades he can cover a wider array of enemies. The Vaapad adds brutal offense to the Ataru acrobatics and also a more personal fight when deep feelings are involved, this creates a type of training for situations where a young padawan can actually control these 'shifts of anger' and use them to his/her advantage. And while the Trakata is a style that relies on deception, padawan Naruto is a journeyman ranked ninja and hence relies heavily on deception and stealth, with the Trakata way of fighting it's a way to not ignore his training in the shinobi arts while he adds level-headed tactical ingenuity to his overall fighting style. **

.


	4. Chapter 3

**Last time on Chapter II of ****The Last of the Jedi**…

"_Igor Den'ghad is expecting you, your highness." One of the Emperor's personal guards spoke as he staid just on the edge between the door and the emperor's office. "Oh, a member of the Trade Federation." His evil chuckle echoed silently as he got up and his escorts followed him to where usually his dining hall was._

_._

"_Emperor." Igor Den'ghad is the actual leader of the Trade Federation that was protected and shielded by the Empire, the Coruscant native banker was sitting and waited the emperor to sit. "It's my pleasure to meet the actual leader of the Trade Federation. Is there anything you need?" The hasty emperor asked to the man who placed a tiny hologram of the most updated droid design. "My Emperor, your Clone army has proved to be infallible. Yet, the trade federation believed you might've liked this idea. After the massacre of the Jedi temple, numerous Black Markets have been selling the only Jedi secret that could've been taken out of most of their temples. One of them was of force-treated metals. This secret is ancient and, with the important value it holds; we took matters into our own hands to buy it and to place upon you the hologram of the design of the greatest droid up to date." This got the Emperor's full attention, while most Jedi used common metals for their light-sabers; the force treated metal ought only to be a myth. If not, he would have screamed a blatant lie to the man and killed him. _

_._

"_Also, I think that somebody will like to go to Naboo and meet your student personally." The Leader stated as the doors opened to reveal General Grievous, yet instead of having white armor, now it had a dark metallic color. "__**Your Highness, it's my pleasure to meet you in person.**__" The biomechanical weapon of destruction knelt in front of the Emperor who got up in surprise. _

"_I never expected to meet somebody as legendary as you again General Grievous. It'll be my pleasure to send you to Naboo and exterminate the Gungan." At this the General got up and nodded firmly, turning to the Leader of the Trade Federation who nodded. "I leave General Grievous in your hands your highness. And our droid army will arrive to coruscant soon after driving away the Rebellion from Hoth. And we'll also send some new numbers to you." Bowing to the emperor, the leader of the trade federation was about to go out of the room, but his fate was sealed the moment a lightsaber decapitated him. _

_The Galactic Emperor chuckled evilly as he started to applaud. "You haven't lost your touch General." The Galactic emperor spoke to the biomechanical killing machine that could now prove a challenge to the Rebel forces due to its armor now made of very strong metal. "Take one of my ships; a clone army will be waiting for you. I'll send my stormtrooper army to take over the Droid Designing facility to start a new type of force. One that will easily go against the Rebellion and withstand even the Jedi." The Galactic Emperor ordered to Grievous who knelt down in front of the Emperor. _

"_**Your wishes are my orders your highness.**__" Grievous flicked his new black cape that covered all his body and updates and marched out of the hall leaving only a chuckling Galactic Emperor. Who started to laugh loudly, such turn of events were unexpected by him as by all of a sudden fate has just chose to be at his side and place upon him now the Ultimate Army. _

_._

"_Also, I think that somebody will like to go to Naboo and meet your student personally." The Leader stated as the doors opened to reveal General Grievous, yet instead of having white armor, now it had a dark metallic color. "__**Your Highness, it's my pleasure to meet you in person.**__" The biomechanical weapon of destruction knelt in front of the Emperor who got up in surprise. _

"_I never expected to meet somebody as legendary as you again General Grievous. It'll be my pleasure to send you to Naboo and exterminate the Gungan." At this the General got up and nodded firmly, turning to the Leader of the Trade Federation who nodded. "I leave General Grievous in your hands your highness. And our droid army will arrive to coruscant soon after driving away the Rebellion from Hoth. And we'll also send some new numbers to you." Bowing to the emperor, the leader of the trade federation was about to go out of the room, but his fate was sealed the moment a lightsaber decapitated him. _

_The Galactic Emperor chuckled evilly as he started to applaud. "You haven't lost your touch General." The Galactic emperor spoke to the biomechanical killing machine that could now prove a challenge to the Rebel forces due to its armor now made of very strong metal. "Take one of my ships; a clone army will be waiting for you. I'll send my stormtrooper army to take over the Droid Designing facility to start a new type of force. One that will easily go against the Rebellion and withstand even the Jedi." The Galactic Emperor ordered to Grievous who knelt down in front of the Emperor. _

"_**Your wishes are my orders your highness.**__" Grievous flicked his new black cape that covered all his body and updates and marched out of the hall leaving only a chuckling Galactic Emperor. Who started to laugh loudly, such turn of events were unexpected by him as by all of a sudden fate has just chose to be at his side and place upon him now the Ultimate Army._

* * *

**3\. Faith of the Heart**

Mace Windu detected an immediate shift on the force a very powerful one, something so unbalanced and so bloodthirsty, at his front was a young blonde boy sitting in an Indian style; his padawan apprentice surprisingly showed quite a good advance on his force manipulation skills. His Telekinesis is enough to lift wood boulders of Nabooian trees, his lightsaber form training also progressed along nicely, yet; there was still too much to be done.

Soon war will wage on Naboo again just like the invasion from the trade federation; and for the first time on his life; the man felt a conflict between either helping the nabooians or just escaping from it again. Qui-Gon Jinn a friend of his, used to be a Gray Jedi that always searched his own path and followed the will of the force; while his mistake was to trust too much on Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader.

"_**Master Windu.**_" A voice brought him out of his musings and of the concentration he had on his padawan apprentice, Mace Windu turned to meet Qui-Gon Jinn ghost who stared at the young blonde. "_**The force is strong in this one Master Windu. Though, I can sense the uncertainty of these times with the force.**_" The wise man told while the Jedi Warrior just turned to his apprentice. "You seem normal." The jedi knight spoke earning a passive nod from the Jedi Master whose hands folded behind him. "_**From the very start I knew the path that Anakin Skywalker would take; while my apprentice Obi-Wan preferred a pacifist way of dealing things, he never got the true insight of the prophecy.**_" Qui-Gon stated shaking his head nicely, earning a raised eyebrow from the dark skinned Jedi Master. "What do you mean?" Mace Windu never truly understood Qui-Gon and the way he dealt with things, always reserving such important details to himself. "_**Anakin Skywalker's life is truly one filled with tragedy and sadness, yet; everything its important to complete the prophecy. Anakin Skywalker will bring balance to the force with the help of his heir. For him to bring balance to it, he will redeem himself and sacrifice his life; for as his heart isn't overshadowed by the darkness, if there's light in darkness, then, hope can prevail.**_" Qui-Gon explained a more detailed version of the prophecy of how the Force will be balanced, for now the Darkness can be felt in the force. Yet, for light and darkness to coexist in balance and unity then sacrifices must be made and hope must prevail.

"I see." Mace Windu stated, ignoring that the ghost of the Jedi Master vanished from the area, leaving a Jedi master who had now his mind clear. His apprentice's doings in this prophecy will be also clear; he'll have to constantly face the Dark Side with confidence and also some rudeness.

"Master?" A young blonde boy turned to his master who turned to him and sat on the surface. "The Gungans are waiting for you Padawan." The Jedi Master stated to his apprentice who got up and after bidding his farewell to the man, his eyes got serious.

* * *

**Chommel Sector**

**Nabooian System**

**Outer Space**

Darth Vader stared at the planet where his story started; many things have changed from it since then. He fought very close to the battlefront when he was a boy, younger than Luke. His personal guard entered, stating that the ship was ready; his apprentice has been stabilized and looked to be in good health. For Darth Vader, this boy will be the future of the Dark Side so to teach him everything he knew was essential. "Take the young boy to the ship; I'll take my time to teach him." The Sith Lord ordered to his clone army who obeyed his orders and took his time to stay in space, there was no need to bother going into the Cloud City; Luke and his precious friends will fall to his trap soon, and the Dark Side will forever remain in the galaxy.

"Lord Vader, a Star Destroyer class ship is approaching; they're asking for permission to communicate with you personally." A Lieutenant of his Star Destroyer spoke, earning the interest of the Dark lord who impassively went to the communication room of the ship.

There inside, the dark room again; he expected the hologram of the Emperor; his surprise was augmented when he came face to face with the deadliest droid he has known; General Grievous.

"Sir Vader; it's an honor to finally meet the one who single-handedly destroyed the Jedi." The Deadly General bowed only slightly in respect in front of the Sith, never turning away his eyes or his head from the Sith Lord. "As much as I'll like to continue the formalities Sir Vader; the Nabooians expect us to arrive soon." The Deadly droid said as Darth Vader staid silent, waiting for his turn to speak. "While it's a surprise to hear again from somebody like you General Grievous, I don't feel this to be my battle." Vader stated and turned away sharply, earning the sinister chuckle from the deadly general who just continued to do so.

"His majesty has been so lenient with you Sir Vader, I might say; the Dark Side is not as strong as legends are supposed to say." The biomechanical general chuckled, when somebody's voice brought him out of his musings. "They're targeting us Lord Vader." The gasping Lieutenant stated, panting as it stood tall before the presence of the Sith Lord who turned again to the hologram of the droid.

"I find your recklessness, amusing." The Sith Lord stood still, channeling all his Dark-Side's power to spike it and show to the piece of metal junk who really as the villain around, this earned however the chuckle of the robot. "I heard about young Skywalker, and I find the resemblance to you quite amusing Sir Vader, I might meet him soon." The general's eyes fixated upon Vader's who staid silent.

"Not if I find him myself first." Darth Vader spoke to the hologram, using the force to shut the communication down; he turned away hastily. "Send the boy to an escape-pod and take us to the City in the Sky." With nothing else to say; the Lieutenant passed on the orders of their lord who hastily marched to his commodity.

* * *

With the aid of new and enhanced droids and even a new army of Stormtroopers of the old Clone War's models, the biomechanical Sith landed on Naboo and he was received by the members of the Kingdom; who were a family close to the Emperor. Yet, The General had no mercy and the sith were never known for having it or even giving it when they were at war.

His clones and droids immediately raised their weapons at the unarmed civilians.

"Your Majesty, I would like you to give your weaponry and any information related to the Gungans." Grievous stated while he used the force to choke the king, an elderly man who grabbed his neck and tried to breath. "We'll do." One of the surrounding civilians stated, earning the attention of the general who just ceased his torture over the poor king of naboo.

"*cough* *cough* We, We've hold over a carbonyte frozen Gungan who may know the location of their secret underwater city." The Emperor stated in between breaths earning a dismissive wave from the biomechanical general who started to give orders. "Cease over the city, prepare our weaponry. We'll assault the Gungans as soon as this cit is prepared with the necessary numbers for assault." With that said, the general gestured to the emperor to show him to the frozen gungan that might give him information if he ever used the force to access to the man's mind.

As the general's steps echoed through the halls, the elder man showed to the hanging carbonite trophy they held of Jar Jar Binks a former member of the Galactic Senate and a friend of Padme Amidala.

"I have to thank you for the commodities Emperor, if you excuse me." Shoving off the emperor after its usefulness expired, the elder man hastily escaped from the presence of the robot that shrugged and started to use the force to go through the Gungan's memories and get a location of the Gungan City.

* * *

On the Gungan City, a young red haired Uzumaki and formerly a Journeyman Chunin meditated on the gardens of The Gungan City; training his force aptitude even further and remembering the lecture that his master spoke to him today; the man looked experienced and from what he said, at least one of his apprentices must've been walking the path of the Dark Side.

"Yousa seem concentrated." A distrustful female gungan spoke to the Padawan who just staid silent and continued to use his force, that was the moment where he felt it; a very foul presence with dark and intentions in it; in front of him was also the presence of another being who had a tremendous sadness on its presence.

It's foul pale yellow reptile eyes turned to him, making him wake up; from what he could see the one he with was a Gungan; either both worked together or the evil man was just about to end his life.

"There's a force-innate being on this planet." The young boy stated calculative earning the curiosity of the female gungan. "There was a gungan with him, his presence channeled a heavy sadness." The young boy expressed earning the immediate head-jerk from the female whose eyes were on him.

"Wheres isa he?" Grabbing a hold of the collar of the young boy's shirt, he sighed and closed his eyelids. "I didn't had enough time, he read my presence; he might even locate and trace me now." Naruto stated hanging his head in shame for not being able to help the distraught creature who just turned away.

"They are coming." The young boy's empty voice droned, earning the surprise from the female gungan who sped her pace to inform the leader of the tribe that they were soon going to be assaulted by the empire.

After feeling out, he shook his head and continued to meditate; knowing that his master will soon evaluate his progress in the Jedi Arts. The red-haired boy shifted into a deep state of meditation.

* * *

"_Anakin;Anakin Skywalker."_ Darth Vader face tensed, on his pod of meditation, he heard a voice that echoed inside the chamber of tiny confinement. "That name no longer exists." He replied bluntly to the voice that spoke on his head, trying to end the conversation fast; since he had to meditate to meet his son and tempt him to come to the dark side.

The only way for his son to take his side, is for him to be one with the dark side, only that way he can manipulate his son to take the path of the dark side and to finally bring the peace he so much desired on the Galaxy.

"_My old friend, it is I; Qui Gon Jinn." _And behind him, the phantasm of the old jedi master appeared; he looked just like the day when he met him many years ago. He hasn't changed at all. _"You don't remember me." _The man crossed his arms and closed his eyes, exhaling and his eyes opened again, they were on vader's eyes.

This place, the only place where Darth Vader had no mask, where his face was naked for the world to see, the aftermath of his turn to the dark side was scarred on him.

He tried so much, he tried to resist yet his mind shifted to the memories when he was a youngling, when he met Qui Gon for the first time.

As programmed the machine to put his mask and prepare him to go out of the pod, he spoke stunned; never turning away from the Jedi Knight.

"How, is that possible?" He asked in a daze of mild shock, he saw the man's burial with his own eyes. How the flames consumed his body and how his master Obi-Wan never expressed a feeling, yet; he felt the sadness of his loss. _"I'm a part of the living force-."_ Qui Gon tried to explain briefly, yet the Dark Lord got up and tried to ignore the man who used to have and still has a slight place on his dark heart.

"You should not have come back." He replied dryly and coldly to the man, turning his gaze away and about to march from his personal room. _"You have grown strong and powerful; just as I imagined." Q_ui Gon statedearning the attention of the dark lord again, yet it was minimal. Opening the sliding door, he was about to close it when Qui Gon spoke again.

"_You believe you are the chosen one?" _The question itself rocked Darth vader to his core, halting him from his steps and his hand from pressing the button, he stood still; inhaling and exhaling. "I…I; I still try to believe." He whispered dimly, his fear clearly toned through his words; darth vader hated fear, he vanquished fear, he he represented fear.

Yet, when fear attacked him; he felt vulnerable, just as the day he left his mother and when she died.

"_I can tell you what I believe; I believe you'll bring balance to the force_." When his words echoed, he smirked; he won't fall for the same trick twice, the same nonsense his weak master spoke of. "Obi-Wan once thought as you do." He chuckled as he turned to meet the force ghost of Qui-Gon-Jinn.

"You don't know the power of the Dark Side." The Dark Sirth Lord stated with an evil chuckle, he has finally found the trick; the same things Obi-Wan spoke about were now talked by Qui-Gon whether he is alive or just using the force; it doesn't matter. Nothing will change his path; nothing will make the dark side lose.

"Your statements hold no value to me." The Dark Lord Turned away from Qui Gon, satisfied of finally resting in peace and settling the matters that were left unspoken between them. _"The blinding rage that drags you, from the strangling grief into the memory of your loved ones, poisons you; you forced yourself in a machine and the person you loved to never exist. So you can spare the pain."_ Qui Gon spoke and the Dark Lord Stopped again from pressing the button; turning sharply to the Jedi master.

"She was alive! I felt it." The dark lord protested against the Jedi master who just heard the protest of Darth Vader. _"The thing's to forget the past. You have buried your guilt with anger; I will teach you to confront it, not to blindly face it; It will give you great power. But if you don't, it'll destroy you. Whatever were your intentions, you have become truly lost." _Qui Gon Jin spoke to the Dark Lord who was assaulted by the memories of his past, Darth Vader clutched the wall with his right hand, supporting himself as he felt weak.

"It's too late for me." Darth Vader answered, not feeling regret into stating his doom and his dark destiny. _"The boy Luke-." _"My Son." Darth Vader interrupted the Jedi Master feeling strange as he stated it. _The force is strong with him, I've visited him sometimes in his dreams, just like his father it is strong with him." _The Jedi master spoke and earned the disdain of the Dark Lord.

"He's just a boy. Obi-Wan cannot longer help him." Darth vader deadpanned to the Jedi Master, yet he was answered. _"He's headstrong, he has much to learn of the living force but he's going well._" Qui Gon remarked about Luke's progress with Yoda's training, and his powerful force of will.

On the dark lord's mind, he got memories of his past again when Palpatine, the actual emperor started to apprentice him.

"You underestimate my strenght and the power dark side." The man argued against any possibility of the reckless boy known as Luke Skywalker of ever winning against him, the boy's too young, too foolish and too uncontrolled. _"Look deeper." _The Jedi Master inquired to the dark lord who started to analyze what he was requested to.

"He can destroy the emperor, he even forsaw this. Obi-Wan knew the truth…" He stated surprised, realizing it again; he now had more reasons to stop the boy. Yet, why would he be turned to the Dark side to destroy the emperor?

Will he even be turned to the dark side since Obi-Wan apprenticed him?

'I, I can't turn him.' The Sith realized it and he heard the last words of Qui-Gon Jin. _"Not far from here there's a place, strong with the Dark Side of the Force, You MUST go there." _Qui Gon stated earning the Dark Lord's interest. "What then?" He asked and this earned the Jedi Master's firm nod. _"Only what you take with you, your final test is at hand. You may find what you were looking for in the first place."_ Qui Gon Jin spoke and Darth Vader never felt so free, he felt different and yet he never voiced against this change.

It felt natural, so natural inside him that he never realized it when he spoke it out.

"Yes master." He turned away and closed the doors, there one of his Admirals already waited for him. "Sir, we've arrived to the cloud city." The man said and the dark lord knew that after catching Han Solo his job on the city will be done.

* * *

**Chommel Sector**

**Nabooian System**

**Emperor's Hall**

General Grievous walked on the halls of the Castle of Theed in the Nabooian System; after the emperor; son of the empress who was successor of Queen Amidala, surrendered what was left of Naboo's military, he got the exact location of Otoh Gunga,

A Lieutenant Clone appeared walked and greeted him, the man had some red-colored accessories on his armor to portray the important position he man held in the Clone Military.

"Lieutenant, I would be pleased if the forces start to prepare the artillery." The unnerving stare that the general had on the clone emphasized his orders and how immediate he wanted them to be executed, the emperor has called him to retreat and use some of his droid armada to help in the creation of a new battle station. With his arms folded behind him, he continued to walk the halls serenely, on his mind he planned the attacking strategy that his army would take.

* * *

On Otoh Gunga, Naruto and Krystal the daughter of Jar Jar Binks and a natural born female warrior had a personal audience with Boss Nass and the Gungan Council, after the female explained to the council what Naruto saw through the usage of the force, the leader of the gungans on Otoh Gunga got up and turned to the members of the council. Noding straightly to them, the gungan turned to the male Padawan.

"Wesa thankful for your help Jedi." Boss Nass approached to the female Gungan warrior and spoke his last words for her. "Yousa have been the pride of Gungah City. Binks would've been proud." This earned the female's sad nod, the leader placed both of his hands on the female warrior's shoulders and turned to the blonde jedi.

"It's yousa duty to protect her now Jedi." The Gungan Boss walked out of the Gungan Council room, leaving both young warriors alone, the re-haired Uzumaki jedi saw as master approached from the corner, the man had used the force ever since the blonde got inside Otoh Gunga to be invisible and untraceable to the naked eye, The Jedi Knight Mace Windu nodded straightly to his padawan apprentice.

"It's time for you two to go." This earned Kristal's immediate negative, glaring at the jedi warrior with murderous intentions. "I'm not going to let my race die." She seethed, earning the man's straight nod; turning to the red-haired padawan.

"The Dark side is getting stronger Naruto; you aren't experienced enough to face this challenge." The Jedi Knight replied earning the Uzumaki's head shake in negative. "Master; we need to save the Gungans from the Empire's oppression and what about you?" He asked hard-driven into being the hero, this earned however the man taking his shoulders and approaching his face to his, the experienced Jedi Knight's eyes were now fixated on him.

"Do not go into the battlefield." Windu deadpanned to his apprentice with his voice louder and emphasizing his tone as an order more than just a request; the Jedi Knight had a reason to do this; the red-haired boy had now ill to disobey his master the moment that the man deadpanned to him in front of his face with those eyes that glared deep through his naked soul.

This was his master's way to almost plead him to not go into the battlefield.

"You're not experienced to fight, while I acknowledge that you've progressed nicely with your forms of battle; you must further train yourself further in the force." The Jedi Knight removed his arms from the boy's shoulder and got the same distance from the boy again.

"My ship is located not so far away from here; it'll take you some hours to reach to it. That's why, first things tomorrow you'll escape to The Ninshuu System." Naruto stared at the light-saber hilt that the man wore, turning to the lightsaber he wore and his master's; he was about to ask yet the Knight gave to Naruto his last words.

"Naruto; from all my apprentices, you're the first one to master so many forms of combat. Do take your time to leave now, since tomorrow will be too late." Windu stated and the Uzumaki hung his head down; turning away from his master he spoke. "We go…" He spoke to Krystal who just staid where she stood.

"How can yousa be so cold?" She reprimanded to the red-haired who jerked his head up, showing the tears in his eyes and the sad expression eh had now it shifted to anger. "Do you believe I don't want to save the person that for the first time saw me as Naruto?" The blonde reprimanded back earning the silence of the Gungan female who just staid silent, the blonde walked towards the nearest door with his head hung and his eyes shadowed by his hair.

"My master is one of my utmost precious people; I want to protect him, I want him to acknowledge me as a powerful person, to say that I'm me and not what others see in me. I'll obey his last will because I know that whoever is in the battlefield, will get us fast." Not turning to the female gungan who was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, khaki cargo pants and various weapons strapped on her thighs, hips and back; with a gungan military combat knife strapped on her chest to act fast.

The door closed and now they were inside a bubble pod; of the many that transported people around Otoh Gunga; inhaling air sharply; he nodded and grabbing the female gungan's hand both got outside Otoh Gunga and swam outside of the underwater.

* * *

Mace Windu looked at the retreating teenagers who are about to start looking for his ship; the Jedi Knight turned away, and drew his lightsaber; after pushing the button a sky-blue light emitted from it.

Many Jedi perished at the hands of Grievous in the time of the Clone Wars, his face straightened and closed his eyes. He'll avenge them all with the blade of a female Jedi with such a promising future whose life was taken by the evil machine, even though Jedi never avenge. He promised that he will carry her lightsaber until he kills the man that killed her without any mercy.

'You must hurry Naruto; or the Dark Side will trace you.' The Jedi Knight thought before pressing the button again and retreating into the forests again, to continue his meditation since, tomorrow was going to be a great day.

* * *

**My sincere thanks to The Nerd Vault's Darth Vader Redemtion Vid's for the inspiration for the scene between Qui Gon and Darth Vader; some of the dialogue was pretty hard to understand so i had to play it by ear and make some slight corrections for it to have some sense. **

**Thank you for your reviews and your favs, until the next time!**


End file.
